In order to facilitate replacing hard disks frequently for equipment such as a public computer, a replaceable hard disk box is commonly used in the market. By replacing different hard disks, data can be accessed, be kept confidential, be classified, etc. Furthermore, it is able to switch between different operating systems by changing the boot disk. Besides, in order to satisfy different demands, various creative designs are added to a conventional drawer-type replaceable hard disk box, including easy replacement, effective heat dissipation, a long life span, a burglar-proof lock, etc.
At present, there is provided a handle which can be operated to open the replaceable hard disk box. However, when the handle is opened, the hard disk is ejected quickly. Therefore, the hard disk tends to be damaged if the handle is opened due to inadvertent usage, shaking, or other reasons when the hard disk is still in use, accessing or storing data. Besides, it is not a friendly design to eject the hard disk by opening the handle at the same time when the hard disk is still performing operations, so improvement should be made in this regard.
Accordingly, it is desirable to overcome the problems resulted from the above-mentioned operation methods, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.